Blindfold
by Matilda's Phobia
Summary: It makes his heart speed up to know he was Aomine's first, in more ways than one to know that he's never been this open, this vulnerable. KagaAo, Bondage, Established Relationship.


He moved slowly, nudging Aomine's sleeping form into something closer to the center of the bed. He had a plan—One that required a little work—He intended a long, slow build up starting with tender, it would take him hours to get Aomine to the right place, and then he'd get him to come.

Then he'd take it up a notch. Move to things that weren't so soft. And he'd tease, and he'd see just how far he could take Aomine in one day. Twenty four hours.

Aomine snuffled and tried to turn onto his side, but Kagami soothed him back onto his back, eased one hand into position. He'd already secured one tie to each of the four corners of the bed, to the rails that held the headboard to the bed frame. He looped it around Aomine's wrist. Tied it, but not _too_ tight.

The second one was harder, Aomine wasn't as deeply asleep and Kagami had to take his time, coax the hand up close enough to get the tie around it. When he was done, Kagami sat back and admired his handiwork. Aomine really was the best looking guy he'd ever known, and Kagami smiled down at him, all splayed out on his bed like an offering.

He'd never really believed they'd ever get here though, not like this. Even in his wildest fantasies he'd always thought Aomine would turn him down. Cold.

"Kaga…?" He wasn't really awake, his eyes not even open. Kagami leaned down, kissed his cheek.

"Sleep baby, sleep for now, okay?"

"Hm..." Aomine shifted a little, then settled and Kagami got up. It was time to get ready. He should have been better prepared for this. It's not like he couldn't have gotten…_things._ But maybe this would be fun, coming up with ideas, creative exploration.

Kagami let the cool sheet slide over Aomine's dark skin, hiding his lower body, all but the one leg Aomine had hooked over the sheet, the foot tangled in the comforter. He was quiet as he set about his search, clearing off the bedside table of everything so he'd have a place to arrange his finds.

He knew where to find a few things he planned on using. There was that feather from the boa of the stripper at Kise's bachelor party. Nice, soft, a special kind of torment. And, the stylus from a PDA, sharp, but not too sharp. A hairbrush wooden, flat back, with soft bristles, leather gloves, supple and light.

From there it was an adventure in exploring his apartment and imagining new uses for things. The bathroom yielded a bottle of massage oil and a wooden massage roller. The kitchen was the treasure trove though, from spoons to a pastry brush to a long handled fork and a wooden spoon.

He assembled the array on the nightstand as quietly as he could, then pulled out the bottle of lube to have handy and went to the dresser for the long black silk scarf. He knew from _experience_ that it made an excellent blindfold, soft and sensual and dark enough to block out all vision, even in a lit up room.

Kagami slid the silk through his fingers while he decided on his next course of action. Aomine sighed in his sleep and Kagami took that as something of a cue, moving toward the bed and sitting gently beside Aomine. He skimmed the skin of Aomine's tanned chest with the scarf, dragging it over craggy muscle toward his face.

"Aomine…" Kagami leaned forward, his breath following the scarf, glazing over a nipple, up over his neck. "Aomine, its time to wake up." Kagami kissed along his jaw, the scarf skating off of his face and onto the tender skin of his arm.

Aomine twitched and tried to move his arms, then opened his eyes as he realized he couldn't. "K-Kagami?"

"Shhh…" Kagami drew the scarf over Aomine's lips to emphasize. "It's my turn, Aomine, my day remember?"

Aomine's eyes narrowed. "Always wanted to have you all tied up." Kagami whispered, continuing to draw the silk over various parts of Aomine's body, his mouth hovering over Aomine's, moist air tickling…but lips not touching…

Kagami moved his face, keeping his mouth close to Aomine's skin without touching, his voice wavering a little. "You look so beautiful like this, under me…" The silk circled around Aomine's cock, wakening it. "So wonderful…" Kagami breathed lightly, warm, moist air, over Aomine's forehead, over his closed eyes.

He wrapped his fingers and silk around Aomine's cock which was rising more surely to the occasion now and stroked lightly. Feather light, Kagami's lips touched Aomine's eye, then the other one, then each cheek, and finally his lips. Soft touch, then brushing aside, warm, gentle.

"K-Kagami…" Aomine's voice was still sleepy, trembling a little.

"Shh, just relax…" Kagami pulled the scarf away from his cock and up over his stomach, smiling as his hips involuntarily jerked upward as the tail of the scarf caught on his navel. Kagami moved so that he was kneeling beside Aomine, bent over to kiss him. He breathed against Aomine's lips and they opened for him. His tongue moved slow, into Aomine's mouth, over the surface of his tongue, tasting him, beyond the hint of toothpaste, the taste of _him_.

His hands brought the scarf up slowly as he sucked Aomine's lower lip between his teeth, adding just enough pressure to change the way Aomine tilted his head, brought it up off the pillow. The black silk slid over his face, over his eyes, and Kagami crossed the ends behind his head and brought them back up to the front.

As he tied the ends off, just to the side of his face, Kagami ended the kiss, smiling when Aomine tried to follow with something that sounded definitively like a whimper. It took a moment for the blindfold to register, and Kagami sat back, watching as first one hand, then the other tried to pull free and push it back.

He picked up the feather and touched it to Aomine's lips just as he looked like he was about to say something. Kagami put his mouth near Aomine's ear. "Don't talk, till I take off the blindfold."

"F-Fuck, Kagami…" It was breathy and a little frightened.

"I promise it will be good, just let go, god Aomine I want to see you come apart." Aomine nodded shakily and Kagami kissed him lightly.

Aomine's jaw tightened, and somehow Kagami knew Aomine had taken it as a challenge, to not make any noise for as long as he could, but that was okay because Kagami knew he could bringing him to a place where whimpering was only a beginning.

Kagami pulled away so that he wasn't touching Aomine at all, watching as Aomine tried to sense what was coming. Slow. Kagami wanted this to go even slower. He twirled the feather between his fingers, fanning a light breeze over Aomine's body as he contemplated where to start.

The first touch was over one nipple, and it stood up quickly from just a passing kiss of the feather's tip. Kagami pulled away and watched. Aomine turned his head toward Kagami, licked his lips. He was waiting. Anticipating, Kagami let him wait.

Instead of doing the other nipple next, Kagami brushed the feather's edge over Aomine's navel. Aomine gasped, his hips raising, his legs falling slightly further apart. Kagami raised an eyebrow. That wasn't even something he had considered, He'd have to be sure to give that spot extra special attention. For good measure, he did it again, and Aomine groaned. It was soft and quick, but it was definitely a groan.

Kagami used the tip of the feather to trace the lines of muscle on Aomine's stomach, trailing it with only the slightest hint of pressure, making sure to pet over his navel every two or three passes.

He shifted his weight, straddling Aomine's left leg, turning his attention to Aomine's hips, to the tender skin just above his groin, flicking, then dragging, then waving it across barely touching down the groove where his leg and hip dipped into groin and over balls. Aomine's breathing was rapid, and his lower lip was caught firmly in his teeth.

Kagami flicked the feather over skin on Aomine's thigh, then unexpectedly dipped his head to lick up the crease on the other side. Aomine's ass came up off the bed and Kagami pulled his hands up, away kneeled up off of Aomine's leg, so that only his calves were touching and he waited until Aomine settled, back to biting his lip, Kagami wanted to pry it free, wanted to taste the blood gathered there, lick at the swollen flesh, He laid his hand flat out on Aomine's stomach, moving with the rise and fall of his breathing.

The skin was hot…but not yet starting to sweat. He'd have to work on that. He moved so he was kneeling between Aomine's spread thighs, nudged them open just a bit more, the feather between his teeth as he put both hands on Aomine's thighs, fingers splayed, thumbs rubbing up over tender skin to the crease of leg and groin. The skin there was velvet soft and untouched but in moments like this, and for all his reputation, Kagami's beginning to realize Aomine hasn't had moments like this.

It makes his heart speed up to know he was Aomine's first, in more ways than one to know that he's never been this open, this vulnerable, and it is only the beginning. He leans forward, both hands still hot on skin, the feather breathing over the red head of Aomine's cock.

Aomine shuddered, his breath stuttering in and back out, Kagami pushed a little on his thighs, his thumbs digging in slightly near the joint and opened Aomine even more. His cock rocked, a tiny bead of pre-come glistening there. Kagami dropped the feather and gathered the moisture with his tongue, pressing his body against Aomine's until he could reach his mouth. "Open." Kagami whispered, licking over Aomine's lips when he did, smearing that salty fluid over them before closing in to kiss him.

Aomine's cock was trapped along Kagami's hips and he rubbed against him frantically, trying to bring himself off. Kagami maintained the kiss, but pressed his hands to the bed, pulling himself up and off until he could taste the whimper, pull it into him. "That's it, Daiki, let it go." He moved off to the side, laying along side Aomine, fishing the feather out of the sheets and returning to a casual perusal of Aomine's body, though now he alternated which end of the feather he dragged over skin, using the long side to tickle over one nipple, the pointed end of the quill around and around the other rounded tip lightly down the center of his chest and abdomen, circling around the navel before brushing over it. Aomine moaned, his mouth falling open.

"Fuck you are so…incredibly hot, Daiki, love the noises you make for me…" He moved over the navel again, watching Aomine's hips hitch up. He switched to the quill, tracing a spiral around the belly button, from about an inch out and slowly moving in, until the quill was dipping in, pressing lightly as he met the resistance, not enough to hurt…

Aomine's cock was dripping pre-come and his mouth had dropped open more, tiny, guttural sounds coming from him, Kagami sucked on the nearer nipple while the feather spiraled back out and then in again. Then he kissed his way up to Aomine's ear. "Daiki, did you know? How hot you'd get from this? Can you come just from this?" He went back to brushing the tip over it. "_Can you?_"

"T-Taiga…" It's barely breathed

"I want you to come, but not yet." Kagami pulled his hand with the feather away, wrapped his hand around Aomine's cock, squeezing just enough, Aomine took a deep breath and closed his mouth. Kagami lazily pulled the feather over a naked thigh, under the knee. Traced the quill up his side. "I wish you could see how you look, Daiki."

He sucked at Aomine's collar bone, nipping just a little, then laving over it with his tongue to ease the sting. He got a whimper for the trouble, so he repeated it. "Goddamn it Taiga…"

Kagami kissed his way back up to Aomine's ear. "I said 'don't talk', didn't I?" Aomine's head turned, his lips catching Kagami's cheek and working their way to his mouth. Aomine's tongue pushed in, licking the roof of his mouth and with their mouths joined, Aomine groaned.

Kagami felt it rumble down his throat, straight into his cock. "Again." Kagami whispered. He pushed up so that he could press into Aomine, claiming his mouth as Aomine moaned, but Kagami was ready to come. He let his hand slide down over sweat slicked flesh, stroking Aomine, once…twice and the pitch of the whining changed, Aomine's mouth sucked Kagami's tongue deeper.

Kagami swallowed around Aomine's yell as his body came up off the bed and as he came all over Kagami's hand and his stomach. Kagami pulled on his lower lip as he came free and brought his hand up, Aomine flinched a little when Kagami smeared his come on his own lips, but when Kagami shoved one come covered finger into his mouth, Aomine sucked at it greedily and that was all it took for Kagami to lose control, coming all over Aomine's hip.

"Ugh…and people say _I'm_ the perverted one." Aomine groaned.

Kagami laughed.


End file.
